Twilight 25 Drabbles
by SophiaAnne
Summary: Collection of 25 drabbles 100 words each related to the Twilight universe. Written for the Twilight 25 Challenge.
1. Prompts 1 to 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 1: Aesthetic

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Jessica

Rating: T

Jessica stared at the Spring Fling Court ballot. Picking the hottest sophomore guy in Forks should be easy, right? The obvious choice was the new guy, Edward Cullen.

It had been like something out of a movie the first day he enrolled. All slo-mo and close-ups and wind blowing. He was that gorgeous. Like Abercrombie gorgeous. Probably even hotter with his shirt off.

But when she offered to show him around, he's stared, mumbled no, and just walked away. Rude much? As her grandmother used to say, "Pretty is as pretty does, Jessica."

She sighed and circled Mike instead.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 2: Awkward

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Rating: T

He never talks to girls.

That's not entirely true.

He's never talked to a girl when he didn't know her response.

It's unnerving. Unsettling. Unnatural.

He steels himself, clears his throat. He can do this. She's a tiny thing. Human. He has himself under control now, won't lunge across the desk and eat her. Nothing to worry about. So what if he can't read her mind?

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

She turns, regarding him with wide brown eyes. They're intelligent, assessing as they sweep over his face and then away.

"I know."

Eating her would have been simpler.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 3: Crave

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Emmett and Rosalie

Rating: T

He know she shouldn't stare. It attracts unwanted attention. He also know that sometimes she can't help herself.

He can smell the tiny creature strapped into the stroller. Perfect miniatures of arms and legs wave in the air as it coos. The scent is sweet, powder and soft skin.

He doesn't need to read minds to know she wants to touch it. Hold it. Feel the tug of small fingers, gaze into innocent eyes. She wants one of her own. More than anything.

"Rose."

His hand touches her back, leading her away from the one thing he can't give her.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 4: Crusade

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Aro

Rating: T

Aro watches the parade of humans file in, their eyes wide at the wonders around them. Foolish lambs, tender, tasty, and straight to the slaughter.

But his delight in dinner is diminished by lingering thoughts of his previous visitors. Edward, Alice, Bella. Their potential is so great, so powerful, and yet untapped – used by them in the most mundane ways.

He is resolved. Opportunity will arise, or be created, to bring them back, and he will make it his mission to secure them as members of the Guard. Every vampire has a price; he needs only find their currency.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 5: Erosion

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Esme

Rating: T

The loose ground crumbles as she slides one foot forward almost to the cliff's edge. She watches the bits of earth tumble and fall far below, separating first into tiny specks and then into nothingness.

She wants that. To be free, to fall into empty space, to make the pain inside that consumes and shatters her disintegrate until all that's left is cold earth.

Her hand lingers on the small cross around her neck for a moment as she murmurs, "For dust thou art and unto dust shalt thou return."

She steps to the edge, closes her eyes, and jumps.


	2. Prompts 6 to 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 6: Heart

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Alice and Jasper

Rating: T

She lives in her head. It's hard not to, when things swirling inside aren't just her thoughts and feelings, but someone else's decisions. Someone else's future.

Jasper's the exception - the part of her that lives in her heart. She doesn't have a yardstick of human experiences for comparison, can't recall what the flush of a first crush felt like, or the agony of attentions brushed aside.

But she's always had him. First as a promise, a flickering future, then as her reality. The others think her gift is knowing the future. She knows her true gift is loving him.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 7: Jealousy

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Rating: T

He cruises to a stop, as close to the line as possible. It's still miles from where he needs to be, where his heart is.

The quiet darkness grows as he sits, waiting for her return.

She'll come back to him, he knows. Yet her trips to see that dog gnaw at him, make him doubt, make him restless and irrational, angry and jumpy.

Make him jealous. One more item to add to the list of things he never knew before he met Bella.

Her headlights appear as she leaves the reservation and relief washes over him. She's his again.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 8: Juvenile

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Charlie

Rating: T

News traveled fast in small towns. By the end of Tuesday, everyone knew the hospital had made an offer to a new doctor to replace Doc Calhoun when he retired. Charlie leaned back in his chair and listened to the gossip about the new MD. Young, fancy background for someone willing to work in on out of way place like Forks. Married. Five kids.

"Five kids?" he asked his deputy.

"Yeah, foster kids they adopted. All teenagers apparently."

Charlie frowned. Looks like Forks might be about to get some juvenile delinquents. Have to keep an eye on them.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 9: Light

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Other

Rating: T

He rubbed his eyes. Reviewing raw camera footage of the forest for his research ranked just above watching paint dry.

Light flashed onscreen, drawing him forward. He stilled the frame. Were those . . . people? Incredibly fast people? Who sparkled in sunlight?

Was this a joke? He pressed play, watched one attack a mountain lion, and reached for the phone. A knock startled him.

A girl stood at his office door. "Professor? The Dean needs to see you immediately."

He returned twenty minutes later, annoyed by the fool's errand, to find nothing but footage of an empty forest.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 10: Mirror

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Mike

Rating: T

Mike stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. The steam was still heavy as he leaned forward, wiping away the condensation on the mirror over the sink.

"Well, hey there, good looking."

He checked out his reflection, right profile, left profile, little muscle flex. Not bad. Not bad at all. Just a little extra product for his hair, get that straight up wild and crazy look the ladies seemed to dig, and he'd be ready to make his move today.

He cocked dual finger guns at his reflection. "Hello, Bella Swan."


	3. Prompts 11 to 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 11: Platonic

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Jacob and Bella

Rating: T

"I love you, Jake."

Those words should make him soar. They break his heart instead.

He know she means it. She loves him. Like a brother. A best friend.

But never like him.

She watches the bloodsucker with eyes dark with lust and longing. Jacob isn't sure how he resists. If she ever looked at him that way . . .

But she never will.

She shuts her truck door, runs to him, slips her hand in his and smiles.

"Hey, Jacob. Missed you."

He smiles back. If friendship's all she can give, he'll take it. For now.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 12: Play

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Rating: T

Eyes closed, she lays her hands on the smooth surface of the wood and feels the vibrations shiver her skin and melt her bones as his fingers glide, caressing the keys and producing a ribbon of sound that winds around her.

The threads of the melody interweave in a tapestry intricate with layers of emotion – a low throb which tears at the heart, a high note echoing a lover's exultation, a melody that revebrates with desire. He speaks to her without a word, the taut strings of his control loosened, caution abandoned as he plays faster, baring his soul.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 13: Plea

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Edward

Rating: T

They were judge.

He'd come of age as a vampire always aware of their presence, their influence, their power, despite never having encountered them. The likeness hanging on Carlisle's wall had ingrained their image in his mind, stories of the Volturi and the laws they established had absorbed into his consciousness.

They were jury.

He had no wish to violate their tenets, to endanger his family or others of his kind in order to draw their ire. He merely wished for them to hear his plea, deliberate his fate, and grant the reprieve he sought.

They would be his executioner.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 14: Raindrops

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Carlisle and Esme

Rating: T

Esme hums as she tends the small bush, pruning leaves and admiring the opening bloom. Carlisle leans against the doorway, silent and still as he watches and listens, placing the tune before tapping her on the arm and holding out his hand in invitation.

"May I?" he asks.

She smiles up at him. "Always."

He twirls her in his arms as he sings softly of raindrops and roses, kitten whiskers, and copper kettles. They move together effortlessly around the room with the familiarity borne of time and affection. He pulls her close and whispers in her ear.

"My favorite thing."

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 15: Retribution

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Edward and Rosalie

Rating: T

Her thoughts assaulted him even before she was fully cognizant.

Resentment.

Despair.

Rage.

He knew what had been done to her, what ought to be done to the vermin who violated her, no matter what Carlislie might say about compassion and forgiveness. Knew that her first waking thoughts had been of the destruction of Royce King.

But he hadn't expected her to actually do it. Not that he would have stopped her.

She returned to the house near dawn, her thoughts finally serene, her body blood-stained, the white of her dress forever marred, as their screams echoed in her mind.


	4. Prompts 16 to 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 16: Sky

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Renee

Rating: T

Dawn's coming. Renee wraps her hands around the warm coffee cup and stares out the kitchen window, lost in thought.

Just a few more hours, and her baby's leaving. The pinks and golds of the first tendrils of light touch the sky as she wipes a tear from her eye. Bella, self-sacrificing Bella, needs this, a fresh start, a chance to be her age in a safe little place like Forks.

She has so many regrets about Bella, so many things she should have done differently. But today, today she'll do the right thing, smile, and let her baby go.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 17: Soft

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Edward

Rating: T

Animal flesh is soft. The animals he feeds on crush beneath his hands easily, from timid deer, to angry mountain lions.

Human flesh is even softer. He remembers this from a time he prefers to not dwell on. They're fragile, malleable, the equivalent of a child's play-doh under his fingers. He hasn't touched a human body in years now.

Until today.

The van hurtling on the thin ice, a girl in its path, her insubstantial flesh a heartbeat away from being mangled between metal unless . . .

Something harder intervenes. He moves without thought, hurtling himself in her path.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 18: Sour

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Jasper

Rating: T

He sinks his teeth in, feels the geyser of blood. Warm, fresh, still propelled by the heart that's now slowing. It should taste divine.

But it doesn't. Curdled and sour, he lets the blood fall from from his lips, the liquid splashing across the once pristine bodice of the young woman's dress, as her lingering despair courses through his body.

"Jasper." Her voice is sharp. He tenses at the warning there. "Don't play with the food."

He meets Maria's eyes, then bows his head, lapping at the wound in a parody of desire, mind set. He's leaving. Soon.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 19: Stagnant

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Emmett's mother

Rating: T

She shades her eyes against the sun and watches her son as he kneels by the milk cow, his touch gentle.

Her baby. The one who'd come early, so small they feared he might not live. Now such a big, strapping man. She needs to let him go, not let him languish here, caring for her, now her own Elijah's gone to heaven. He needs to be finding a woman of his own, though she dreads the day he'll leave her.

She steps off the porch and calls out, "Em? Your brothers want you to come bear huntin' today."

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 20: Touch

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Victoria and Riley

Rating: T

When she hunts, she craves the sensation, the stimulation of flesh beneath her hands. The quick kill is so unsatisfying.

Her prey quivers before her, a study in contrasts. She runs her fingers through his hair. Silky, almost baby fine. There's a hint of stubble on his cheek that would have abraded her flesh decades ago when it was softer.

She shivers at the thought. So much here to explore. She wishes she had time to play tonight.

"What's your name?" she whispers.

"Riley," he chokes.

The flesh of his throat is smooth beneath her tongue. Victoria bites.


	5. Prompts 21 to 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 21: Vivid

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Rating: T

She thought she'd memorized his face. Her finger had traced his long, straight nose, caressed the sharp jaw that set off lips unbearably lush. She'd been dazzled more than once by those tawny eyes, felt the texture of his untamable locks that made him so distinctive, so memorable from the first moment she saw him.

But now she realized she'd never truly seen him.

With eyes no longer brown, she drank him in with new clarity. His skin almost glowed, and his eyes, locked on hers, radiated the facets of a thousand precious stones.

He was beautiful. He was hers.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 22: Voracious

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Rating: T

He tears through the woods, expertly weaving among branches in pursuit.

_Doe eyes watch him, slightly skittish, unsure of the threat._

He's closing in, venom pooling, body tensing as he prepares.

_Her slight movements sends eddies of fragrant scent around him._

He feels it building inside, the ravenous hunger, the insatiable need.

_Her posture radiates a chill as he's ignores her, but the accelerated thump of her heart gives her away._

He leaps through the air and snares his prey, his sharp teeth making short work as he gorges yet again.

_Her blood is the only thing that will satisfy._

_---_

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 23: Walls

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing: Bella

Rating: T

The house looks the same as she reaches the end of the driveway, even after the months it's been unoccupied. Elegant, clean lines, multitudes of windows glinting bright in the sunlight. Perfect in the way that all things Cullen always are.

She cuts off the truck, listening to the engine sputter and wheeze. The sleek engine of his Volvo never made noises, always purring precisely.

His home. His cars. His clothes. His impossibly preternaturally beautiful face. Everything about him is so much more than she can ever hope to be. She doesn't blame him. She would have left her too.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 24: Wood

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Charlie

Rating: T

He sets the log on the chopping block, steadies his axe, and swings. The satisfying thunk of steel meeting wood echoes. He jerks the axe loose.

The log splits in two with the next swing, and he chucks it to the side. He needs a good supply now. He's let the pile get too small, ignoring the chill in the evenings in favor of hunkering in front of a game, or avoiding the empty house altogether.

But his house won't be empty soon, and he needs to make sure she's warm. He smiles and sets another log on the block.

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt 25: Worship

Pen name: SophiaAnne

Pairing (Character): Edward

Rating: T

He stands in the forest, absorbing the quiet as the sun filters through the cathedral of trees overhead. He believes in the Almighty. Heaven and hell. Eternal damnation. The last most of all, soulless as he is.

He knows Carlisle disagrees, believes even a vampire may commune with their Maker. For someone as unstained as his father, perhaps. But for him? He's soaked in the blood of hundreds and he's not sure that can be atoned for.

But today he's come not for himself, but to beg for her soul. He slowly sinks to his knees, hands clasped, and prays.


End file.
